Question: What is the least common multiple of 24 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(24, 18) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 24 and 18. We know that 24 x 18 (or 432) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 24 until we find a number divisible by 18. 24, 48, 72, So, 72 is the least common multiple of 24 and 18.